


Hunter's Diner

by Vexed_Wench



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awesome Bobby Singer, Community: wincest_reverse, Curtain Fic, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Fix-It of Sorts, Hallucinating Sam Winchester, Implied Castiel/Meg Masters, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Protective Dean Winchester, Season/Series 07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:17:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Hunter's Diner is the story about how the Winchester's, Bobby, Cas, and Meg saved the world. After the Leviathans were gone they wanted to spend time finding their own happily ever after.  Bobby had the perfect suggestion to keep everyone happy, Hunter's Diner.





	Hunter's Diner

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hunter's Diner - Art Post](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946809) by [TxDorA](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TxDorA/pseuds/TxDorA). 



> This was written for this year wincest_revrse. I was lucky enough to claim art by txdora.  
> Thank you to txdora I loved working with you again this year. The art is linked below be sure and give it love. 
> 
> Also to Lynx212 for the beta she was awesome and any mistakes are mine tinkering with things today.

[](http://tinypic.com?ref=v7fjaw)

 

 

Dean was conflicted he wanted to chase the thing that was wearing Cas down and make him pay. It had hurt not only himself and Bobby but it was the reason Cas had taken down Sam's wall. He knew that Cas wouldn't have done that on his own. Cas had threatened to send his own ass back to Hell in the beginning but he'd grown since then. They had all grown since then. You couldn't save the world with someone and not forge a bond with them. 

The only upside he could see about the thing wearing Cas was it was leaking out at an alarming rate. It had been steadily dripping from his coat sleeve and oozing from his head. Dean knew that on a human both of the wounds would be a bitch to deal with he hoped they would be just as hard for Cas. 

"Follow it and see about separating it from Cas." Bobby grabbed him and dragged him towards the doorway. 

"We can't leave Sam," Dean argued. He was still amazed that his brother had been able to pull himself together enough to be able to drive out to be with them. He had hoped that he would be able to do it.

"I know it goes against everything you normally stand for but your brother will be fine. We can fix whatever needs fixing with him after we deal with whatever the hell that was." Bobby pulled Dean hard enough that he had no choice but to follow. 

Cas had barely crossed the road when they found him staggering in the grass. It didn't take long for Bobby and Dean to catch up to him. 

"We told you the angel is gone," the Leviathan snarled after Dean tackled it.

"I'm not buying that. We've all seen Cas battle bigger shit than you and walk away." Dean punched it in the face.

"He's dealt with nothing stronger than us. There is no way he can beat us. We walked the earth when only the archangels roamed the heavens. There is nothing that can beat us. He will not win," it taunted Dean. 

"Son of a bitch," Dean growled as he raised his fist once more.

"Dean move," it said in a voice that closely mimicked Cas's before it shoved Dean closer to where Bobby still stood.

"What do you think it's gonna do?" Dean asked Bobby in a hushed tone.

"Dance the merengue, how the hell should I know?" Bobby snapped. 

Before Dean had a chance to answer, he heard Sam yell his name as he stumbled out of the building and slowly lurched his way across the street.

Dean was torn between running over to Sammy and watching over the monster-filled Cas on the ground. He tried to hold his position in case Bobby needed his help and he was managing until he saw Sammy's knees buckle. The moment his brother face planted on the road, Dean's decision had been made for him. He sprinted to Sam, grabbed him by the arm and helped him back over to where Bobby still stood.

The three of them watched as Cas seemed to be having seizure after seizure, each one worse than the one before. When it looked like his body was going to split in two he turned his head and let forth a stream of thick black goo into the grass before he disappeared.

"How are we supposed to contain that mess?" Bobby asked pointing to the black stain Cas left behind.

"Salt it?" Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Too bad, we can't call Death. I doubt he will help us again. He made it clear last time was the last time we should call him. Maybe for that crap, he'll make an exception." Dean shrugged his shoulders. Death made the eclipse appear when they needed it. 

"Maybe we can call that the last-ditch effort Plan B," Sam suggested.

"That sounds like a bad idea if I ever heard one," Bobby told him.

Before anyone could answer him, Cas reappeared.

"My my my, what do we have here?" Said a female voice they all knew too well.

"Cas what is _she_ doing here?" Dean asked when he noticed Cas wasn't alone.

"He called me for a favor. Why would I say no? I like having Clarence owe me one." Meg smirked.

"Really the best person you could think of to help was Meg?" Dean was disgusted by the thought of dealing with her. 

He watched as Cas and Meg stood over the slowly expanding puddle.

"We can't let that reach the water. It gets into the towns water supply and we'll never be able to get rid of it." Bobby told them. 

"What do you think we should do about it? You want to run back to the car and grab a couple bags of salt and hope like hell it'll soak it up?" Dean asked.

"Beats standing here with our thumbs up our collective asses," Bobby answered.

They quit discussing the matter when Cas and Meg disappeared along with the black goo.

"That was different," Dean was confused.

"Who can tell with those two?" Sam grinned.

"I'm glad you find them amusing," Dean grinned back.

"Who saw that coming?" Bobby asked.

"They did have that hot kiss in Crowley's secret underground lair," Sam smirked.

"Who'd a thought a cheesy porno would help an angel pick up a demon?" Dean nudged Sam in the ribs.

"That was a very educational video," Cas reemerged with Meg at his side. 

"What happened to your hitchhikers?" Bobby asked him.

"They have been sealed into heavily warded boxes in the deepest pit in hell. When I am stronger we will move them back to Purgatory and do whatever it takes to seal them so they can never escape." Cas explained. 

"You needed _her_ for that?" Dean still wasn't happy about Meg being there. He didn't want her anywhere near his family.

"She knows the layout to Hell better than anyone. She has been able to slip in and out with Crowley being aware of her." Cas explained.

"Why are you still taking the nickel tours through Crowley's nine circles of douchery?" Dean was curious.

"How else would I know what he was planning?" she rolled her eyes at him.

"Let's all head back to my place. I think we can all do with some sleep, food, and booze at this point," Bobby said in a tone of voice Dean hadn't heard since he was a teenager. The one that meant he and Sammy had worked his last nerve and he was done with their shit.

"Sam let me have the keys to the junker and I'll drive it home and you can ride with Dean," Bobby held his hand out waiting for the keys before walking away from the brothers.

"That was a good plan you had to leave the keys for me, " Sam thanked him as they both slid into the customary seats in the Impala.

"I was sure you would find a way there once you woke up. I wanted to make sure you had a car that would make it," Dean hated to leave him alone in the panic room. It was one of the hardest things he'd ever done. It was worse than when Sam went to college. At least Dean knew what was happening to him. He still had no clue what was going on in Sam's noggin. He started the car and headed off towards Bobby's.

"Yeah, I am sorry I was late." Sam sounded sorrier then he'd ever been.

"You showed up for the end and that was the part that mattered," Dean reassured him.

"I wish I'd been there from the start. I'm glad Bobby was with you," Sam leaned his head against his window.

"While it's just you and me what do you really think?" Dean asked him.

"That's a bit vague. Are you talking about the Leviathan or Meg showing up or maybe Cas hunting her down? Really we've had a lot of weird thrown at us tonight, even for us weird." Sam said.

"Why do you _really_ think Meg is sticking around?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. She has changed a bit over the years. Maybe she really does have feelings for Cas. I am sure there have been weirder things that have happened when dealing with heaven and hell Angels and Demons. He still thinks she's a beauty and he can see her true face." Sam shuddered.

"Dude, can you imagine what that must look like?" Dean didn't want to think about it.

"I don't have to imagine. I caught enough glimpses of it while she possessed me. The meat suit changed but the demon inside stayed the same. As long as we're not the ones kissing her does it matter?" Sam laughed.

"Count me out of that list. Besides, I think anyone that wanted to, would have to fight Cas for her." Dean grinned at Sam for a moment before turning his eyes back to the deserted road. The quick glance at his brother was enough to show Dean how tired Sam looked. 

Dean dug through his box of tapes looking for one of the older ones in his collection. It wasn't long before the speaker started playing Iron Butterfly. Dean stayed quiet and while Sam relaxed and drifted off into a light sleep. Their dad used to play the same tape on the rare occasions when they had trouble sleeping on overnight drives.

He could remember their mom singing 'Hey Jude' to both of them when they were little. She always said it was better than any lullaby. She also thought that no one should sing about falling cradles to their baby, it seemed more than a little morbid to do so. It was a few years before Dean had understood what she meant. After she died he used to sing it to Sammy every night when they went to bed.

'In A Gadda Da Vida' for some reason, their dad thought it was the best lullaby. It always worked. Dean tried to remember how old they were before they actually heard the end of it.

He wasn't surprised to see the sign for the salvage yard looming ahead. It looked like Sammy wouldn't hear the end of it tonight either. It was a fact that had Dean grinning at his own joke.

"Sammy," Dean poked him the ribs.

"You played the go to bed song," Sam whined like he did when he was five and annoyed with his brother for disturbing his sleep.

"You looked tired," Dean defended his decision as he drove around to the house. "You think the lovebirds are in there?" Dean changed the subject as they walked towards the house.

"Bout time you two showed up," Bobby called out when they opened the door. Dean knew that Bobby couldn't have beat them by more than a couple of minutes.

"I was starting to wonder. It seems pretty sad that I was able to beat you here in the old junker," Bobby had the nerve to laugh.

"Hey, I'll have you know my Baby can outrun anything you can come up with," Dean promised as he went to the kitchen to grab them each a beer.

"Bobby have you heard from Cas yet?" Sam asked him as he scooted over on the couch to make room for Dean.

"I'm assuming they'll show up when they're ready. Are we really just going to accept her with open arms? What about you Sam, she did possess you for a bit. Are we going to have to worry about that?" Bobby asked him.

"I don't think she wants back inside me." Sam squeezed his eyes shut and laid his head back on the top of the couch.

"Sammy, you hungry?" Dean asked him.

"No, I think my nap made me realize how tired I am." Sam yawned.

"I think we'll call it a night." Dean drained his beer followed by Sam's bottle. "You don't mind do you, Bobby?" Dean asked him as he manhandled Sam up off of the couch.

"No, take care of him," Bobby grabbed the empties and tossed them in the garbage bin before he walked off to begin his nightly ritual of locking up the house.

"We'll see you in the morning," Dean called out as he and Sam made their way upstairs.

Dean opened the door to the room they always slept in when they were at Bobby's.

The room hadn't changed much over the years. When they were little it was always nice to have their own room. Bobby made sure they had a place to keep whatever wouldn't fit in the car with them. He overheard Bobby argue with his Dad about it once. Bobby told him that it wasn't good that he and Sammy couldn't save whatever bits of their life that was important to them. That what they thought was worth keeping most likely wasn't what they would think was important. It was another variation of Goddamnit John let the boys be kids once in a while fight they tended to have every couple of visits or when they stayed with Bobby for a couple of weeks.

The rule was that they could store whatever the hell they wanted as long as it didn't attract mold, bugs, or mice. When Dean was in his teens Bobby added cops to the list.

He was willing to bet the last ten-dollar bill in his wallet that whatever they packed away in the closet was still in there untouched. 

"What are you thinking about?" Sam asked him from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That we should sort through the junk we left in the closet," Dean admitted.

"Why would we want to do that?" Sam asked in the middle of a large yawn.

"It doesn't matter. You need sleep." Dean quickly took Sam's shoes and socks off. He then helped him strip down to his boxers and tee shirt before getting him settled under the same old blanket they'd been using since they were little. Dean undressed and slipped into bed beside Sam. They'd been sharing a bed for enough years that he could do it without waking Sam even when he wasn't exhausted to the point of being half dead. He wished he could unthink that last thought. The last thing he needed running around his head was the thought of Sam not making it.

Dean moved around finding the perfect spot on his side of the bed. He'd always loved their bed at Bobby's. Except for the brief time during the summer when he was thirteen. Bobby had upgraded the old king sized bed for two brand new twin sized ones. It would've been nice except Sammy had nightmares almost every night that summer. The only thing that seemed to calm him down was when Dean slept next to him. The new twin beds weren't made for the both of them to fit. After a few nights of his ass hanging off the edge, Dean had pushed the beds together. Bobby had asked him about it and he just shrugged and said he was used to sleeping with Sammy. Bobby didn't look like he was going to buy it but the next day the twin beds were gone, and their old beauty was back in their place. Dean turned on his side and watched Sam's chest rise and fall until he slipped off to sleep as well. 

 

The next morning, he got out of bed as carefully as he'd gotten into it. Despite a full night's sleep and the fact that he was still sleeping Sammy looked exhausted. Dean worried that it must be a bad sign to look that tired while you were asleep. He quietly slipped his jeans back on but decided to leave his boots under the bed before he headed downstairs.

He found Bobby sitting alone in the kitchen with his coffee. 

"I hope there's some of that left," Dean sat across from him at the old kitchen table.

"What has you up so early?" Bobby asked him.

Dean grunted in reply as he got up to pour his coffee.

"I would've thought you would've slept 'till someone kicked your ass out of the damn bed." Bobby grinned.

"Who can sleep with what we have going on?" Dean swallowed a mouthful of Bobby's almost coffee. Years of nothing but that swill filling the pot had given Dean the ability to drink but it still wasn't high on his list of favorite things. It would always be closer to sludge than coffee in Dean's opinion.

"Which part specifically is giving you fits?" Bobby wanted to know.

"What part doesn't have you on edge?" Dean asked.

"The way I see it some things we have some control over and some things we don't."

"You're talking about Cas and his demon. Maybe about the warded boxes they built on their own. Do we trust her not to go back and crack that puppy open and train the goo to make her their new queen? If they do and she makes a run for Hell will she win? Will we be better off with her on the throne then Crowley?" Dean said in a rush.

"That's not what I expected you to be focused on." Bobby sounded like he doubted him.

"I know you thought I'd be wringing my hands over Sammy. Don't get me wrong I am worried about that, I am _very_ worried about him. If I start yelling about that I don't know if I'll be able to stop. Cas himself has been all over the personality index lately. I still want to punch him in the face for breaking Sammy despite knowing that won't help anything. Can I hold him accountable for what he did while his own gourd was cracked? Cas did a lot of fucked up things, but he did them for what he really thought was the right reason. How many times have Sammy and I used that same reason to justify whatever we fucked up? Until we know what exactly is going on with Sam I can't even begin to think about helping him." Dean said more to his coffee mug than to Bobby.

"That doesn't change the fact that we have a lot to figure out." Bobby nodded.

"What do you understand?" Sam asked walking into the kitchen.

"That we have a lot of shit to figure out," Bobby explained.

"What's the plan so far?" Sam asked as he added the last of the coffee to his mug. 

"What do you think we should do?" Bobby asked him.

"I'm sure you both have been discussing it all morning," Sam evaded the question.

"I hate to admit it, but I don't think there is anything we can do about Cas and his freaky shadow," Dean admitted.

"That leaves us with the one topic you don't want to think about, me," Sam was looking in the distance.

"Why don't you explain what're dealing with?" Bobby suggested.

"Or why you lied to us," Dean mumbled under his breath.

"Dean, let's give the boy a chance to talk." Bobby scolded him.

"What do you want me to say?" Sam asked.

"How about the truth? Were we running around dealing with GodCas and all his shit and the whole time you had Lucifer's greatest hits running through your head? How could you keep that from us?" Dean was upset.

"We have enough on our plates did you really want me to pile it on?" Sam softly asked.

 

"Yeah, if something that serious is going on, we need to know about it. If we don't know what's happening how can we fix it?" Dean was still not happy.

"That's part of it too. Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't want my big brother to fix every fucking problem I have? When's the last time you told me what was going on in your head? Sam asked him.

"That's just it I _am_ the older brother I should be fixing your shit. That's how it's always been. It doesn't matter if it's a scratch, you needing money or someone broke your god damned wall and now you have Hell-a-Vision in techno color in your head," Dean stood up and walked over to the refrigerator. 

"Death made it clear one wall per lifetime. I had mine. We could be pissed at Cas but honestly, I don't see the point. He knows he fucked up. I really don't think he has enough power to fix it. He might someday but until then I just have to learn to deal with it." Sam explained.

"How can you deal with it? How realistic are the hallucinations?" Bobby wanted to know. Dean was happy to hear Bobby was as concerned as he was.

"What choice do I have? I either deal with it or go check myself in the psych ward and to be honest I doubt they can deal with me. At least I know that I'm actually seeing Lucifer and not just thinking that the devil is out to get me." Sam sounded far too logical for Dean's liking.

"You didn't answer my question, how realistic are they?" Dean asked again hoping they were something that Sam could easily write off as bullshit.

"He's as real as you and Bobby sitting here," Sam mumbled.

"So he shows up and just follows you around?" Bobby asked him.

Dean wanted to hit something when Sam nodded his head that it was true.

 

"You're seeing Luci here. Why would Lucifer be hanging out at Bobby's place? Shouldn't he be torturing you with something you've always wanted? Does he really think your own happily ever after is living here?" Dean asked as he gathered the skillets he would need to make breakfast. 

"He thinks this is more believable. That if I had something better I would know it was fake." Sam explained as he spoke to an empty spot in the corner. 

"Are you seeing him now?" Bobby asked looking at the same spot.

"He's been in and out of the room since we sat down," Sam explained. 

"Boy, how are you keeping it straight?" Bobby wondered.

Dean knew the conversation was going nowhere fast.

"We need a better plan," Dean decided. 

"What kind of plan would that be?" Sam perked up a little.

"We need a life goal that you can believe, and the asshole wouldn't have thought of," Dean explained.

"That ain't a bad thought," Bobby nodded.

"What kind of life goal? What do we do besides hunt? Is this your idea of benching me? That's not fair. I may not be in the top fighting shape I used to be in, but I know I am better than a lot of the hunters out there." Sam argued.

"No one is saying bench you. I can't think of anyone I would rather have at my back than you. No offense Bobby," he tried to reassure Sam.

"Turn the stove off. I have a better idea for breakfast," Bobby grabbed his keys and hat before heading off towards the door. 

"What do you suppose that's about?" Sam asked him.

"I have no clue. I think we'd better follow him." Dean quickly dropped the barely warm skillet in the sink and ran upstairs to put his boots on.

"Hurry yer asses up," he heard Bobby called from outside as he and Sam opened the door.

"It kind of reminds me of how he used to be when we were little," Sam whispered as they stepped outside. Dean nodded in agreement. It always made them feel like they belonged when Bobby yelled for them like that. They knew that no matter what, Bobby would always wait for them and want them around.

They filed into one of the old junkers that Bobby had resorted in hopes of selling it.

"Where're we going?" Sam asked from the backseat.

"We're going to have breakfast," Bobby said like it was the obvious answer. He wondered what breakfast and Lucifer had in common. He trusted Bobby enough to know there was something there.

"You want to go and grab food in public? I thought we had a lot of things to work out. You really want to do that with people around?" Sam asked.

"When is the last time any of us had a good meal?" Bobby answered him. 

"Now that you mention it I can't remember," Dean admitted. The last few days, more like weeks, once he thought about it had been all about how to deal with Cas's usual crap. It made him wonder how much more time they were going to spend on fixing Cas's new crap. Not to mention whatever crap his new sidekick added to the mix. As they traveled along the road Dean realized where they were headed. So when Bobby parked the junker he wasn't surprised.

"We haven't been here in years," Dean said when he realized where they were.

"How many times did you take us to eat here when we were little?" Sam asked as they walked towards the door.

"We spent almost as much time here as we did at your place some days I think," Dean laughed. They always loved the diner. After Sam figured out what their Dad really did when he left them the diner became an inside joke for them. It never dawned on them that Hunter was the owner's last name. The fact that it was Hunter's Diner always had them looking for secret messages and drop boxes whenever they were there to eat.

It was late in the morning for breakfast and not quite lunchtime so they were shown to a table rather quickly. 

"Why did we stop coming here?" Sam asked as he slid into the booth to sit by the window.

"Your brother learned to cook," Bobby grinned as he sat in the booth opposite of Sam.

"You always said why should we go out to eat when we have a better cook at home," Sam nodded at the memory.

"It was true then and it's true now," Bobby agreed.

"The fact that you have a kitchen has to be one of the best things about living in the bunker," Sam admitted.

"I would've thought the library was the best part?" Dean asked. 

"I love the library. Next to Bobby's collection it's the best set of research books we've ever had. As great as the books are they aren't tasty," Sam grinned at him.

"My cooking is tasty even though I cook such _unhealthy_ meals?" Dean asked him.

"You have been getting better about adding vegetables and trying a few healthier grains," Sam reminded him.

"You got your brother to cook healthy food?" Bobby asked with doubt in his voice.

"It's a work in progress," Sam whispered across the table.

"What's your secret?" Bobby asked him.

"Well. I um.. that is we..." Sam stammered.

"Oh, it's like that. I don't think I _want_ to know." Bobby said in a rush.

"Do you know what you're ordering?" Dean asked hoping to change the subject.

He was pretty sure that Bobby knew what he and Sam meant to each other, but he was never sure if Bobby knew how close they _really_ were. It wasn't a subject any of them wanted to dwell on. He and Sam were always extra careful to keep their P.D.A's at the normal level of codependency they'd always had.

"I'm thinking about a ham and cheese omelet," Bobby decided.

"What about you Sammy?" Dean asked without looking up from the menu.

"I want waffles. I think I'll even splurge and get the one with whipped cream and berries," Sam shoved his menu to the end of the table.

Dean was happy to hear that. Sam needed all the calories he could get in Dean's humble opinion. He thought that if he ordered a double side of bacon Sam might steal one order to 'save him from the heart attack he had coming'.

It wasn't long after that thought crossed his mind that Shelly appeared at their table to take their order. After Bobby and Sam placed theirs Dean asked for steak and eggs with a side of biscuits and gravy as well as the two sides of bacon. 

"Hungry much?" Bobby asked him.

"I'm a growing boy," Dean snarked.

"Growing out if you're not careful," Bobby mumbled.

"A little late for that Bobby," Sam laughed and poked him in the gut like he was the Pillsbury Doughboy.

"You're just jealous that your ginormous ass won't fit in my pants," Dean stuck his tongue out at him.

"Like I _ever_ have trouble getting in your pants," Sam mumbled and stuck his tongue out as well.

"As much fun as it is to see Sam almost back to his old self I really don't need that mental picture," Bobby shuddered and then winked at them.

"Why are we _really_ here?" Dean asked. Hoping to change the subject. His more than brotherly relationship with Sam was something they’d all agreed not to discuss years ago.

"I ran into Emma the other day. This place has been in her family since the doors opened when the town was first settled. It turns out Shelly's husband was promoted and the job will take him to Arizona. Emma told her husband that she would be damned if flipping burgers were more important than watching their grandkids grow up." Bobby explained.

"Okay, well congrats to the happy couple but why are we here?" Dean asked once more.

"This place is going on the market. There's a small house on the property. I know I can put my house and yard up for collateral and get a loan to buy this place. You wanted something that you could do that Luci wouldn't think you would want to do. Dean would be a great short order cook. Sam could wait tables on good days and maybe run the register on the bad ones. I can help out in the beginning. I am sure we could find others that have some skills that would help." Bobby explained.

"That's not a bad idea. We could pack up everything we wanted from the bunker and move it here. I bet between the three of us we could do something like the panic room but larger and free standing. Maybe we could put it underground? We can take our time and do it right." Dean wished he had a pad of paper and a pen to start making lists of everything they needed to do.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" Sam quietly asked.

"Why not, we don't need the building, just the important crap in there," Dean told him.

"Not you, you Jerk. Bobby, are you sure you want to get a loan for us to do this?" Sam clarified.

"Boy, you two are family. There's nothing I wouldn't do for either one of you. Besides, it's a loan you two will be the one paying it back. I know if you put the effort in you will make this work." Bobby excused himself as he walked over to the register.

"I guess this is Bobby's idea of giving us a few minutes to talk about it," Sam whispered.

"I think we can really do this. He's right we have a lot of people we can call to help. We can make it Hunter friendly as well as civilian-friendly," Dean really wanted to make this work.

"It will be just like we always thought this place was when we were younger. I think we can make this work. I have to admit I'm a little worried. Bobby has a point I have good days and bad days," Sam reluctantly admitted. 

"He also had a point we can work your duties around how you're doing that day. We won't hire anyone that can't deal with your mood swings," Dean leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his temple. 

"My mood swings?" Sam was annoyed.

"Sounds better than your Luci filled days," Dean shrugged his shoulders.

"That's fair. So do we really want to do this? I don't want to go in half-assed with Bobby's house and yard on the line," Sam huffed as he folded his arms across his chest and did his best to stare a hole in the table. 

"I swear I am willing to go in this with my whole ass," Dean waggled his eyebrows at him.

"Jerk," Sam softly swore and waved Bobby back over.

"Did you two make a decision?" he asked.

"We're in," Dean nodded.

"I wonder where our food is?" Sam wondered aloud.

"It'll be here in a minute I asked them to wait while you talked about buying the place," Bobby explained.

The spent the rest of the afternoon discussing how to build a better bunker and what they wanted to do with the Diner. 

Dean was finally starting to relax and believe that he and Sam would have the future they both wanted all along.


End file.
